A Girl Worth Fighting With?
by StyleMisfit
Summary: It's a different sort of story. We make people show different sides of themselves, and we make them like it.
1. Chapter 1

A Girl Worth Fighting… With?

Chapter 1- The Introduction

Tamaki's POV

It was a quiet day in the host club, surprisingly enough. I was sitting calmly, talking to a beautiful brunette girl by the name of Shiori Arai. Kyoya was sitting at his desk, clicking away on his laptop. The twins were playing the "Which one is Hikaru Game" with their guests, and Haruhi was setting a cup of tea down in front of her next client. Mori-senpai was up getting another chocolate cake for Hani-senpai, who had finished his strawberry one. That's when it all began.

The door bursts open. The hosts all turn to see a bright blur, heading straight for Mori. He quickly drops the cake platter and throws up his arm, blocking the attack. His hand shoots out to grab onto something, but not quick enough. The other person, which is what the blur appears to be, steps onto his outstretched wrist and vaults up, placing their hands on his head and pushing him down. The person lands, and Takashi's leg shoots out and catches them behind the knees. His opponent goes down hard, slamming against the marble floors. A flash of long blonde hair catches my attention. I look closer to see a thin, muscular girl, dressed in a white t-shirt and studded jean cut-offs, shoving said hair out of her eyes. Her beautiful eyes, dark brown, almost black, are what jolt me into action. As I stride over to their makeshift arena, the girl rises and grabs Mori's arm. She yanks it around her shoulder, so he's made to stand too, and throws him over her back. The stoic senior hits me with such force, I am propelled into the wall behind me. Quite painfully, I might add.

Kyoya's POV

As Tamaki melts off the wall behind me, I clap my laptop shut and stand. I survey the damage. The wall, a table, the cake platter, and a few crushed flowers are all. Not too bad, I think to myself as I stalk towards where the girl, as it were, is offering a hand to Mori-senpai.

"Not too bad, Takashi." She says, pulling him up with ease, "You did better than you usually do."

"Thanks." He says, smiling softly at her.

"Indi-chan!" Hani-senpai's voice announces from behind me, running towards the two.

"Mitskuni!" the girl exclaims, spinning around and grabbing the small senior in her arms and gave him what I could only describe as a bear hug, "How are you? It's been a while!"

"Yeah! Where were you this time, Indi-chan?" he asks, climbing down from her arms and giggling when Mori pats her on the head.

"Greece! But that's a long story that I'll save until everyone stops staring at us." She says, looking around at our guests.

I turn around and glance at the wall clock. It's after time for them to leave anyways. After asking them to leave, telling them we'd see them tomorrow, and shutting the doors behind them, Mori motions for us all to sit down at Tamaki's station, as it is the biggest.

"This is our old friend, Indigo Jones. Her family has been… with… the Morinozuka family for centuries." Hani-senpai explains happily.

"Every time her family had a daughter, they were to marry into my family if there was a son available. The tradition was abolished about the time the servitude tradition was abolished between Mitskuni's family and mine." Mori explains, was a very slight lilt in his voice.

Happiness is becoming of him.

"So now, we're just friends. My family hasn't had anything but boys in a long time, so we haven't been family for many generations." Indigo says.

"You are Japanese though. So where did the blonde hair come from? The surname?" I ask.

"Back to my great, great grandfather, my family has married Americans. That's where I was born, in Nevada to be specific, on a trip across the states. But we soon came back here and I was introduced to Mori. We were inseparable. Soon after that, I met Mitskuni too, so we've been together basically all our lives." She finishes.

"So tell us about Greece! How was it?" Hani asks.

"Yes, I'd love to know how it was, my princess." Tamaki says, sinking down in front of her and taking her hand.

"What the-" she starts.

"Tamaki. No." Mori-senpai interjects, grabbing Indigo and picking her up and out of Tamaki's reach.

"Aw, but she's so cute! Come on, let me give her a hug." He says, standing up and reaching for her again.

Mori stands up, and throws her over his shoulder like a rag doll, much like he did with Haruhi when we first met her. But with Indigo, it's rougher, and not without a smile in his eyes.

"Awwwww. Mori-senpaiiiiiiiii." Tamaki whines, jumping for her pathetically.

He stops and picks up a different approach, rushing around to face Indigo.

"Will you be daddy's daughter?" He asks, pouting.

"Sounds dirty." She says thoughtfully, sending shock through all of us.

It actually really does. Extremely so, in fact. When you think of it that way, at least.

"Sure, why not?" she says, grinning at Mori, who had set her down away from Tamaki.

He laughs at her and she grins again. Again, we're shocked. Hikaru and Kauru shake it the fastest.

"So you're into dirty things, huh?" Hikaru asks, sliding his arms her waist and pulling her close to him.

"What a coincidence. So are we." Kauru finishes, sliding his arms around her waist from behind.

I turn to see Mori's reaction, as he had such a strong one towards Tamaki. Surprisingly, he's smiling at her face, which is twisted into a smirk.

"Oh totally. In fact, I'm going right now to get down and dirty with some antique silver tea sets that need polishing." She jokes.

"Indi-chan has a job at an antique store. That's why she goes so many fun places." Hani explains.

"Yeah, and I'm late for that job right now." She says, looking at her watch.

It appears to be a men's watch, and it hangs heavily on her hand. The twins let her go and she waves goodbye to us all, promising to be at Mori's by ten.

"We should all probably go." I say, walking back towards my desk and packing up. I stick around until Mori, who is the last person in the room, is ready to leave. Then I approach him.

"Mori-senpai, I was wondering if you could explain something to me. Why is it that you so desperately refuted Tamaki's advances towards Indigo and you just smiled and let the twins go on with their business?" I ask, closing the door and locking it behind us.

"He was serious." The tall man answers simply, before walking away and leaving me to my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A Girl Worth Fighting… With?

Chapter 2- The Real Treasure

Indigo's POV

I sigh and lay my head down on the messy glass counter. It doesn't matter, no one's in the shop. Even if there were, they wouldn't be able to see me. I hear the bell ring faintly and I groan.

"Hello! Welcome to Trash and Treasure. If you need any help, just scream." I shout from behind the stacks of books I need to price.

"Indigo? Is that you?" a guy's voice asks.

"Uh, yeah? Hold on." I say, sliding out from behind the counter, "Keep talking so I can find you."

"Um, okay. It's Tamaki! Your dear daddy! I came to find some furniture for a reading corner I'm putting in my room. But I had no idea you worked here! I come in here ever so often and look around, and- oh there you are!" he says, grabbing me and hugging me.

"Oh hey, Tamaki." I say, standing awkwardly.

"You must call me daddy! Because you are my dear daughter, and you are just so adorable!" he says, squeezing me tighter.

"Okay, okay. Daddy." I say, losing breath quickly.

He releases me and grins widely. Then he begins a dance that involves much swinging of the arms.

"Oh, be careful!" I say, diving to catch a Grecian urn, from my latest trip, that he had hit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he says, bringing in his arms close to his body.

I sigh, put the urn back on the old shelf, and say, "So you said furniture? Follow me." And I turn and start weaving my way through the stacks of books and the shelves full of pottery and other dooodads and the piles of other miscellaneous stuff.

This place is as messy as it is old, but I know where everything is. Because I'm generally the only one who ever works here. We open at twelve every day but Sunday, when we aren't open at all, but Mrs. Oskovitz watches the store from then until 4:30. Nobody ever comes in during that time though, and Oskovitz never does anything. She just reads the books and puts them back wherever. So I'm basically the manager, but she owns the place. Tamaki and I arrive in the back room, where I keep all of the furniture, with minimal accidents.

"Well, here it is. Knock yourself out." I say, readjusting my Australian head wrap.

"Wait, you're just leaving me here? Aren't you going to help? What about customer service?" he whines.

"Fine. What do you want." I say flatly, crossing my arms and plopping down on a floral couch.

"Well, I had a couple of big, squishy arm chair in mind, a small table, and a couple of bookshelves. Maybe a rug." He says, surveying the jumble.

"Okay. What colors do you have in your room?" I ask, standing up.

"Blue, grey, and white." He answers.

"Okay, sit." I say, walking into an aisle made up of ceiling high stacks of furniture on either side.

I pull out a white metal end table from North Carolina, a few black book shelves from Wales, and two grey armchairs from Ukraine. After piling all that up in front of him to inspect, I go over to the wall where I have stacked rugs from Persia, Morocco, and New Delhi. I pull out a medium sized Moroccan area rug. The swirls of black, blue, and white are perfect. I heft it over my shoulder and carry it over to where he sits, smiling excitedly.

"These are perfect! And you found a rug too? How cool!" He says as I show him the rug and it's pattern, "I'll take it all."

"Okay, come back to the register with me." I say, throwing down the rug on the couch he had vacated and walking back out to my station.

I ring up the purchase and he hands me a gold credit card. I sigh and slide it through the machine. I hand it back and pick up the phone.

"Hey." I say when he picks up, "Takashi. Come help me load some stuff up at the shop. You're close? Cool. See you in a minute. Okay, love you. Bye."

"You said, you love him?" Tamaki asks, shocked.

"Yeah. He's my best friend. Him and Mitskuni. What of it?" I ask, walking back to the room and rolling up the garage door.

"Nothing. Just interesting, I suppose." He says thoughtfully.

Takashi walks around the corner and waves to me, smiling. He glances at Tamaki and turns back to me. I grab a remote off of a table near me and press a button. The door to the delivery truck rolls open and I grab the first chair, heaving it down to Takashi. He puts it in the truck and waits for the next thing. Once we get it all loaded up, I yank the garage door back down and Tamaki and I walk out the front door. Since its closing time anyways, I lock the door behind me and climb in the truck. Tamaki climbs in his car, and Takashi jumps in next to me. Once Tamaki speeds off to his house, I turn the key hard and slam the old truck into gear. I back out into the street and crunch into drive. We rumble down the road, Takashi directing me as to where to go.

"Okay. Now that we're alone, I have to ask. Is something wrong? Because ever since I've gotten home, you've seemed kind of off. I thought you'd be happy to have me back. I missed you so much after a month overseas." I say, honking the horn at an old man driving 12 mph.

"Indie, I am SO happy to have you home. I missed you like crazy, you have no idea. There's nothing wrong, I promise. You know what? I have a day off tomorrow. Let's take off. I'll take you shopping, then we'll go to the beach." He says, somewhat pleadingly.

"Takashi, you are the sweetest thing, you know that?" I ask, grabbing his hand as I pull up to Tamaki's house.

Takashi and I get out and unload the new furniture. We carry it upstairs and set it the way Tamaki directs. Then we climb back in the rickety ancient truck, drive it back to the shop, then walk to his house.


End file.
